Owed
by Guineapiglover
Summary: Jaden's confused, Chazz is confused, and Adriana's too young to do this elaborately. But somehow, Fate comes through for them. slash, yaoi, rivalshipping


AN: Hehe! Another Adriana fic! I really do like her a lot...I know, sounds bigheaded since I created her, but she's a great OC! Anyway, this pairing is going to be... JadenxChazz, and yes, I use the dub names. Chazz is quicker to type than Manjoume!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, trademarks, or places named in this story except Adriana.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adriana stood triumphantly over Jaden, her foot on his chest as he laid on the sand. "I WIN!" 

"Adriana, you're too fast!" Jaden grumbled, pushing her foot off.

"No, Jaden, you're too slow." She teased, and then looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. Time to head back, you think?"

"I'm tired and-" He was cut off by Adriana.

"Hungry. I know. Come on. They're having sashimi today!" She sang, then grabbed Jaden's hand, hoisting him up.

"HEY! OW OW OW OWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOWWWW! Let go! It HURTS!" He yelled when she resorted to pulling him by the ear.

"Come ON! I am starving!" Adriana cried.

_

* * *

_

When they arrived at the cafeteria, though, they found that all was not well. A large crowd had gathered around a table, murmuring among themselves.

"Hey! What's going on?" Adriana demanded. "I want FOOD!"

A Slifer frowned at her.

"Don't you know what's going on?" He asked. Adriana rolled her eyes.

"Hell no. That's why I'm asking, moron!" She snapped. Her fists clenched and she narrowed her eyes in the expression of "insane and homicidal girl that will kill you if you don't tell".

He obeyed.

"Princeton passed out." The blue-spiked boy explained.

"What? Seriously? Let me see!" The silver-haired girl rolled up her sleeves and began pushing her way into the large crowd.

Jaden, however, only stood there, a lost look in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Jaden, you alright?" The Obelisk gently poked Jaden. Adriana, although she could clearly sleep in much more comfortable bearings, had opted to sleep in Jaden's room that night. 

"Wh-what? Yeah, of course I am!" Jaden laughed, scratching the back of his head.

The truth was, he wasn't.

Jaden was_ confused._ While this wasn't odd for the clueless teen, this time he was really, really confused about himself.

He didn't know why there was a jolt of pain, panic, and sorrow when he heard that Chazz had been sent to the Infirmary for and put in Intensive Care. He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to go visit him and stay by his side until he got better. He didn't know why he was feeling so strongly for the former Obelisk, period!

"No you're not." Adriana was gentle now, he had never heard such a tone from the usually loud, talkative, and hyper girl. "You're confused about Chazz, aren't you?"

He jumped. He had heard about her slight ability to read emotions and sometimes pick up thoughts from them, but she had never actually said anything out loud about it before.

Adriana sighed. Jaden could possible be her hardest case yet. So cheerful, his mask was perfect. But really, inside, he was just a boy, confused about himself and his own feelings. She gripped his wrist and tugged him out of bed.

"Adriana, where are we going?" Jaden chuckled nervously, trying to get his mask back in place. Adriana...well, she just unnerved him. She had untangled his own feelings within a second when he couldn't in several hours. She wasn't human to him.

"To the Infirmary." She answered.

* * *

For a moment, they just sat there, watching Chazz sleep, each not sure to do. 

Then Adriana stood, and faced Jaden.

"I'll leave you here." She said flatly. "Sort out your feelings--I won't do it for you--and then take action."

Jaden was surprised by the turn of events. After dragging him this far--taking down the guards that patrolled the area to make sure no one got out of bed after dark, using _something_ to make his Elemental Hero Bubbleman card smell like steak to throw off the guard dogs, and sneaking into the Infirmary--she was leaving him alone?

"What? No!" He latched himself onto her leg, throwing himself out of his chair.

"Get off!" She ordered, shaking her leg. "Quit being a coward!"

"But I like being a coward!" Jaden wailed.

"What's this about a coward?" Chazz mumbled as he sat up, having been awoken by the commotion Adriana and Jaden created.

And in an instant, Adriana was gone.

* * *

"Um...hi, Chazz!" Jaden stood up and grinned, his hand behind his head in a sheepish manner. 

"Idiot, what are you doing here?" Chazz deadpanned, not at all fazed.

"Um...um..." Should he tell him the truth, or say that he got lost on his way to the bathroom?

You're right, that was stupid, considering he had a bathroom in Slifer.

"I came to see you!" Jaden blurted out.

"What?" Chazz demanded. "You snuck out in the middle of the night to see me?"

Jaden nodded, hoping that Chazz would praise him. Highly unlikely, but still hoping.

"You know, you could have come during visiting hours tomorrow. In the morning."

Yup.

Jaden fell over.

"Yeah, but you know, I was worried about you!" Jaden grinned and plopped down onto Chazz's bed. Unconsciously his fingers moved to cover Chazz's.

* * *

He didn't mind. 

Chazz Princeton was surprised to wake up and find that new girl and Jaden fighting in his room, although he _still_ didn't know how she managed to disappear at always the right time to leave him and Jaden alone.

"Oh really? The medicine's muddled up my mind, so you better get out of here before I go homicidal on you." Chazz warned teasingly. It was true, the medicine loosened up the strong hold he always had on his emotions.

Jaden laughed, grinning.

"Aw, I'm sure you wouldn't do that! I'm important to you, aren't I?" He asked.

Chazz blinked and thought for a minute. He would surely hurt Jaden's feelings if he said "no", but really, he was confused about the teen. What if he started off something he shouldn't have?

He finally gave up on sorting out his feelings, and sighed.

"Yeah." He said, not caring about the consequences. "You are."

The smile that connected Jaden's ears was so bright Chazz forgot about his cautions and smiled.

"You're important to me too, Chazz!" He said cheerfully, and losing himself for a moment, hugged the other boy.

Chazz stiffened slightly, but then relaxed. It wasn't so bad, really, having Jaden's arms around him.

"Um, okay, Jaden, you can let go now." He said uncertainly after a while. There was no response from the head buried in his chest.

With a jolt Chazz realized Jaden must have fallen asleep, and he chuckled softly.

"What an idiot." He said, and lay down, pulling the other teen's legs up so his entire body was on the bed.

The two slept soundly that night.

* * *

Maybe nothing big had happened between the two (although they did get closer and Chazz loosened up around Jaden) that night, but even as Adriana forged the note to Sheppard explaining why she had to leave in such a hurry, she couldn't help but feel proud. 

Perhaps she couldn't be around to ease Jaden through the hard times or explain to him about the birds and the bees and how men did it and watch him blush, or help Jaden get ready for his first date, or be the bridesmaid for their wedding, but at least she had guided them this far.

Fate was most definitely going to guide them both through all those things with special care.

After all, she owed Adriana.

* * *

AN: I can't help but feel this rewrite came out very nicely. Although it has nothing to do with the original fic, I liked it.

Please review!


End file.
